LeviHan AU
by Reminese
Summary: Set in the medieval times where witches were burned and prosecuted, Levi is a knight sworn to protect and do what is right, while Hanji is a witch living in the outskirts of town. When the town is attacked and almost everyone is killed, Levi makes it out with a young child and stumbles across Hanji's house in the middle of the woods.
1. Chapter 1

The rain softly dripped onto the dark wooden house in the middle of the woods, on the outskirts of town. Through the window, masked by the droplets of water, the faint outline of a woman could be spotted. She was sewing, like most woman did, who'd been taught since they were young.

Her light brown orbs flickered back and forth, intent on their mission to complete the task at hand. Her bangs dropped around her face as she looked down, the rest of her dark brown locks tied up in a messy bun. Her glasses tilted downwards, appearing as if they were about to fall off.

The woman's clothes were dirtied, her long brown dress torn and faded like many of the others she owned. She found peace in the sound of the rain, she even hummed along to it as she worked.

The rain, however, covered up the screams of agony being emitted from the people in the town close to her home. There was always screams, and smoke. Witches being burned at the stake, and the people cheering the ones who lit the fires on. 'Burn.' They'd chant, calling the poor girl who had the horrible fate of being strewn up on that piece of wood a demon or a devil.

But today was different. There was more screams then ever before, screams that amounted to a whole city being slaughtered in her midst.

She couldn't of known what fate had lined up for her, the only thing she knew was that their was a loud rapping that met her door, that poorly matched the beat of the rain against her little wooden house.

Of course, our little brunette stood up and brushed off her dress, walking to the door and wrapping her fingers around the door knob with no hesitation what so ever.

When the door warily creaked open, she was met by another surprise. A black haired man, who was truthfully quite short but cloaked in armor and a thick layer of blood, was carrying a young girl around the age of two or three in his arms. He looked so tired, and the words he emitted from his mouth were slurred and messily drawn out.

"Please, let us in." The young child was passed out, and blood covered her head, but the woman couldn't tell if it was the child's or someone else s. Both were just as likely.

They were both allowed into her small wooden house, the woman stepping back and allowing them in. She grabbed the child from the mans arms, and he walked towards the couch before passing out cold.

"I'll do more then let you in, I'll save you both." The woman whispered softly as she smiled, before carrying the child off into the back of the house.

The next morning the sky was clear, as light filtered in through the windows. The smell of eggs flowed towards the mans nose as he awoke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

The woman's house was a mess, a complete disaster. It was like a tornado had run through it, dirty dishes lined the kitchen area, clothes strewn about, and vials of odd looking mixtures in ever possible crack in the house.

From a single glance of the woman's house, it was easy to tell she was your stereotypical witch. Truthfully, the man didn't mind all that much, the women had allowed him to stay here to rest, and the child.. where did she go?

He stood up, groggily walking towards where the women was as his eyes blackened from standing up too quickly.

The woman turned to him and smiled, grasping his hands as her eyes widened. "Hello I'm Hanji Zoe! It's great to see you, how are you, what happened, is that your child?" She threw so many words at him, in such a short amount of time, he could hardly process it.

"Thank you.. Hanji. I'm fine." He was a bit sore, of course, but that was to be expected. "There was a battle in the neighboring town, and of course that child isn't mine." He was a bit offended by her last question, but shook it off.

"Name?" The woaen, apparently Hanji, asked, staring into his eyes as she released his hands.

"Levi." He replied, breaking away his eyes from hers. "How's the child, witch?" He asked her, to see how she'd reply.

She grinned, nodding. "The child is fine, I used some of my witchy voodoo on her.. and you."

Levi paused, nodding. "Where is she then?" He asked, doubting how reliable a witch could truly be.

"She's ri-" Hanji was cut off by the young girl running forward from around the corner of the house. "There."

The young girl grasped Hanji's leg, smiling brightly. "She doesn't remember anything though, the blow to her head was quite serious. That's probably for the best though." She explained, picking the girl up.

Levi nodded, letting out a sigh and watching the two interact with each other. The girl called Hanji mother, which surprised him quite a bit. "Annie you're so cute." Hanji cooed, holding the girl close. Once washed free of blood, the girl had vibrant blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You renamed her?" Levi asked skeptically, eyes narrowed.

"Of course, I don't know her name, do you?" Hanji replied, blinking curiously from beneath her glasses.

"No.." He replied, but his eyes widened a bit. "You're burning the food." He told her, and Hanji set the child down and turned around, raising her hands to her head and letting out a small scream.

Damn, this witch was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed as the man called Levi regained his strength, the witch keeping him company along with the young girl she had deemed Annie. She had allowed him to stay until his strength had been regained, and he was beginning to feel like staying any longer would be rude, which he couldn't allow.

When he first arrived, he felt that staying for a long period of time would make him feel useless, relying on a witch who would most likely be burned soon enough. She grew on him much faster then he had anticipated though, and he learned she had many different sides.

He'd learned some new things from the witch, most to do with healing and treating wounds and illnesses. Of course, he also learned about his ever so generous host. He learned her quirks, the odd ways she spoke, how she said some words with a foreign accent, her love for creating things and studying. He found that he loved her cooking, the way she'd move around the room, how she slept, and even how generally messy she was. He even loved how she made fun of him for being oh so short.

She was eccentric, kind, a bit off the rails, but she was fun.

He had also stumbled upon her soft side one night, when he had gotten up to get a drink from the kitchen which he had scrubbed clean, until it sparkled, which had bothered Hanji for quite a while.

She had been with Annie, singing her a soft lullaby as she attempted to lull the young child to sleep. She cradled the child in her arms, her face soft and lightly touched with a completely genuine smile he'd only seen once before, when he'd complimented her on her ability to heal well, like a true medic. Her face seemed to light up, and in his eyes she truly did seem beautiful and graceful, so extremely unique there could be no one like her in any place he had traveled or would ever travel to.

They had agreed that the blonde child would be safer in Hanji's care, witch or not. Truly, he felt Hanji would adore the child like her own after he saw her that night. The child had grown quite attached to the two of them, calling them mommy and daddy, much to Levi's distaste.

Hanji had even created a small grey rabbit, the size of Levi's hand, to give to Annie. The child adored it beyond belief, not leaving it anywhere and sleeping with it every night. She'd named it 'Zoe', after Hanji as a way of thanks. She slurred her Z's in a cute fashion, so it ended up more like 'Soe', which Hanji would lightly tease her for.

Of course, everything had to end one way or the other, that they both knew. Levi had not had much to pack, so when he approached the door he did so empty handed.

He was going to a new town that was supposedly going to get hit next, by whoever destroyed the last one.

They'd decided that Levi would leave during the night, as to not sadden Annie too much. Hanji said she'd hate to see the young blonde cry, so she promised she'd tell Annie that Levi was going on a trip and would come visit soon, which Levi promised he would.

Now, it was just him and Hanji at the front door, her faking a smile as he stared up into her saddened brown eyes.

He let out a sigh at her features, and lifted a hand gently to her face. "I'm going to go now, but I'll be back soon. I promise." He kept his voice gentle as a small tear rolled down the side of her face. He brushed it away with his finger, his eyes begging her not to.

Her lip trembled, almost as if she didn't want to be left alone without him. Sure, they had bonded over the past two weeks, but he didn't understand why she was crying, he said he'd be back soon.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and gripped him tightly, turning her face away from him so he couldn't see the water dripping from her eyes anymore.

Levi turned her face towards his, and locked his lips with hers for a brief moment, before pulling away. "I said, I'll be back." He told her sternly, turning around and walking away without another glance in her direction, but he could feel her eyes on his back.

"Levi, sir." The squire said loudly, saluting him as he entered his room.

"What is it?" Levi replied, eyes narrowed in his usual scowl.

"There is another witch being burnt today, in the neighboring town." He replied, keeping his firm stance as he told him what was occurring.

"Again?" He growled, standing up and pushing past the squire. "That's been outlawed ever since I got back."

"Sir, you just got back a few weeks ago, many don't agree with you just yet. They think this witch is the reason the town was destroyed, the one you were in the battle for." He continued, stumbling after Levi awkwardly as he went towards were the horses were.

Levi paused, turning around and grabbing the squires shirt collar. "Send everyone you can there, now." He commanded, holding the fear in his eyes back as he ran towards where the horses were kept. Unhooking an already saddled white mare from the post, he hopped on and began to gallop towards the town, cursing under his breath while praying he wasn't too late.

Tied up to the slab of wood, and being holstered straight up as blood dripped into her eyes, Hanji watched the crowd gather at the foot of the pile. She coughed, her vision blurred. They had already begun chanting, screaming about how she was the reason others families had been murdered.

Annie was being held below, a safe distance from the fire however, forced to watch by a man holding a torch.

Hanji was calm, so calm it was almost odd to her. When the first torch was thrown, she watched as it carried on through the other sticks, and the warmth that was emitted from it was almost comforting compared to the cold that she was feeling without it.

She felt like she heard a scream, in a familiar voice that she adored. 'Stop'. That's what it sounded like. She glanced around, the fire almost reaching her feet now.

Levi. He was there, on his horse, commanding them to stop it somehow. His voice was distinct, the chanting just a simple blur in her mind. He was all she could see, all she could hear. He sounded desperate, and if she wasn't gagged she would have smiled. He cared, and as long as she knew that it didn't matter.

She watched as the realization hit his eyes, all the strength flowing out of him as the fire raced up her clothing and grazed her skin. His eyes grew wide, and he mouthed a few words she couldn't make out, as he was starting to fade from her vision.

The fire grew wider, hotter, and soon she couldn't hear the vile words they spat, or see the black haired man she'd lived with for but two weeks.

She repeated every word he'd said since they first met in her head, like a lullaby, lulling her to sleep like she'd done for Annie many times before.

She saw the day they met, the day he left her, and relieved every moment and clung to it as she drifted off, not emitting a single sound. Not a scream, whimper, not even begging for help like the ones before her.

The last thing she thought of was him and her child, and prayed that he'd take care of her and gave her as much love as she wished she would have given both of them before they were gone.


End file.
